High School Reunion
by KAT-TUN Lover
Summary: Three season crossover. 1st 3rd and 4th. Their in high school, Home Coming and Prom are a must. Five years after graduation, they get back together at their High School Reunion.
1. Chapter 1

_**High School Reunion**_

_Part 1- I Must Not Chase The Boys..._

It is September 12th, a Tuesday. The first day of the school year at Hibiya High School. The entrance ceremony for the first year students is being held in the auditorium. In the front row, on the right, sat three boys. Two looked almost exactly alike and the other had brown hair. Two rows behind those boys, were two girls, one blond and one brunette. On left side, in the front row, sat two girls accompanied by five boys. The principal was giving her speech and welcoming the new students. In the process, thanking all the upperclassman who helped with the preparations. That was basically the first day. Short and sweet.

The second day was different... The three boys from the right row, the five boys from the left row, and the girls from both sides, were all in the same homeroom class. As far as they knew anyway. The teacher, Mr. Umeda, was taking role. "Katou, Jeri?" he called, looked up from the role sheet, and saw the girl stand up.

"I am Katou, Jeri." she continued to state which junior high school she came from and so forth. This girl has short, brown hair, with a half side swept ponytail on the right side of her head and brown eyes. She was also wearing the school uniform. As soon as she was done, she sat down again.

"Kanbara, Takuya?" Mr. Umeda questioned and looked up. Seeing the kid stand, like he was important as some girls swooned.

"I am Kanbara, Takuya." he, like all the other students, listed important things about himself and sat down. He has unruly brown hair, quite short, and brown eyes.

"Kimura, Kouichi?" Mr. Umeda went on with the role.

"I am Kimura, Kouichi." the boy stood up and almost every girl in the room sighed. He has short, unruly, black hair and dark, sapphire blue eyes. He did the same as Chiaki, and sat down again.

Mr. Umeda went on with the role. The next person is called upon. "McCoy, Alice?"

"I am McCoy, Alice." the girl stood up and stated her information. She is quite beautiful in most guys eyes. Pale blond hair, in pigtails, and ice blue eyes. She sat down and the next person on the role was called on.

"Minamoto, Kouji?" Mr. Umeda looked up and saw him stand. Only three girls didn't swoon as he stood.

"I am Minamoto, Kouji." came his cool, unsteady and nearly careless tone. This boy has long black hair in a pony that runs down his white neck and dark, sapphire blue eyes. He only released the minimal amount of important information before sitting down.

Mr. Umeda didn't really mind this and kept going down the role. It was quite uneventful until he reached two names with same surname. "Orimoto, Zena?" he called.

A brunette girl stood up. "I am Orimoto, Zena." whistles were flying around the room. The girl who had stood up has short, brown hair, and piercing violet eyes. "I came here from Italy. I was born in Rome, Italy." and she sat back down. Most of the class looked surprised.

"Orimoto, Zoe?" Mr. Umeda called, ignoring the students and continuing.

The blond behind Zena stood up. "I am Orimoto, Zoe." the whistles flew again. Kouji, Kouichi and Takuya looked at her in surprise. "I was born here in Japan, and raised mostly in Italy. I was recently living here in Japan, but moved back to Italy. I came back from Italy." and she sat down.

There were only three more people on the role sheet and then homeroom was over. The students got their schedules and headed off to first period. It turned out that Zoe, Zena, Kouji, Kouichi and Takuya all had the same classes except for electives.

**At Lunch...**

Zoe and Zena received a whole lot of greetings from the upperclassman males. The other guys just watched and either took notes or cried inwardly. The girls were sitting with a few upperclassman guys and a few girls. "It's hard to believe you two girls are first years..." one with brown hair said, surprised by the girls' maturity.

"Thank you." they replied in unison.

"So, are you two sisters or...?" the blond guy asked.

"No, we're cousins." Zoe answered, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"But a lot of people think we should be..." Zena chuckled and turned towards Zoe. "Right, Z?"

"Yeah. We were born on the same day, but our mothers are sisters-in-law." Zoe informed the upperclassman. They all looked quite surprised.

"It must be fun on your birthday then." one of the girls asked with a warm smile.

"Yes, it gets quite interesting." they answered in unison again.

"Hey Tai! Hey Matt!" another upperclassman came to the table with Kouji, Kouichi and Takuya behind him. All the students seated turned to the newcomer.

"Hey J.P.! What's up?" the one called Tai asked the newcomer.

"I want you to meet my friends, Kouji, Kouichi and Takuya. They're first years this year." J.P. informed the upperclassman as he sat down with them. He looked over at the two girls and almost started to drool.

"It's nice to meet you, senpai." Kouichi bowed his head.

The upperclassman chuckled at this. "You don't have to bow your head." Tai told him politely.

"I'm Ishida, Matt. It's nice to meet first years, and be able to give you advice." Matt, the blond, kindly motioned the boys, who were still standing, to join them.

"Oh yeah! Almost forgot. J.P., this is Zoe and Zena Orimoto. They're also first years." one girl informed the teen of the other new arrivals.

J.P. turned his head to the girls, eyes wide in shock, after hearing their names. "Orimoto!?"

"Yes. It's nice to meet you, Shibayama-senpai." they greeted in unison. This creeped the others out a little.

"How do you two do that!?" Tai exclaimed, serious ly though.

"Well, we told you didn't we?" Zena started.

"We were born on the exact same day..." Zoe continued.

"At the same exact time..." Zena kept going.

"But our mothers are different people and siblings by law." they finished in unison. And giggled afterwards.

"Whoa, really!?" J.P. was about to flip out.

"Yes, really." they answered him in unison again.

"You weren't here for that." one of the girls aimed at J.P.

"Well, sorry for being late, Sora. Geez." J.P. dived into his lunch again.

"Hey, Mimi, Zoe, Zena, wanna go get some ice cream with me?" Sora asked the other girls. Zoe and Zena nodded.

"Yeah, let's go and girl talk!" Mimi declared and they headed off with their trash to the vending machines.

All the guys sweat dropped and returned to their lunch. Matt started small talk with Kouji and Kouichi about music. Takuya, J.P., and Tai small talked about girls and stars. And of course, about soccer. The girls talked about the guys over their ice cream.

**After Lunch in fifth period Science...**

Science class is the most interesting period for these teenagers. "The ones who are grouped together for their first project are as follows: Group 1: Kimura, Kanamori, Nanba, and Wong. Group 2: Minamoto, Orimoto, Zoe, Akiyama, and McCoy. Group 3: Katou, Matsuki, Orimoto, Zena, and Kanbara. Group 4: Kitagawa, Shiota, Suzushima, and Takeuchi." Mrs. Ashiya went on, The students got together in their groups. Their first project was to get to know each other. The girls sat on the right side of the tables facing the boys on the left side.

Group 1: "My name is Nanba, Hana." Nanba informed the three who already knew this.

"My name is Kanamori, Chiaki." more already stated information.

"I'm Wong, Henry." another stupid introduction.

"And I'm Kimura, Kouichi." the final blow. After the introductions, they talked a little about themselves and got into small talk.

Group 2: "I am McCoy, Alice." the blond, known as Alice, started introductions.

"Orimoto, Zoe here." Zoe was willing to try and make her introduction fun.

"My name is Akiyama, Ryo." the third, second to last introduction.

"Minamoto, Kouji." that was all he said. He sat quietly, watching the other three talk away.

Group 3: "I'm Katou, Jeri." first in a short line of boring statements.

"Orimoto, Zena here." Zena was trying the same thing as Zoe.

"I'm Matsuki, Takato." this boy looked at Jeri then looked away for a second and looked back at her. Almost as if to regain himself.

Just one more to go... "And I'm Kanbara, Takuya." final blow initiated. Ready for lift off.

Group 4: "I'm Suzushima, Tohru." this one is a girl, yes. She was quite pretty too. In their eyes at least. Medium brown hair, glasses, and grey eyes. Also not from their homeroom class.

"I'm Takeuchi, Hibari." another girl not from their homeroom and also quite pretty in their eyes as well. Long brown hair, lots of make up, and light teal eyes.

"I-I'm Kitagawa, Kenta." he stuttered. He's Takato's friend.

"And I'm Shiota, Kazu. It's nice to meet some decent ladies around these parts." he started to flirt with them. Another one of Takato's friends.

The introductions took about twenty minutes of class time. A student came to the door and gave Mrs. Ashiya a slip of paper. She read it and then got the classes attention. "Students, I need your attention please!" and all talking ceased. The students turned to face their sensei. "I need Orimoto, Zoe and Orimoto, Zena to take this slip with you to the principal's office. It says to bring all your books too." the class was stunned. The girls only smirked, grabbed their belongings, headed towards the sensei, Zena received the slip from Mrs. Ashiya, and they slipped out the door. Whispers went around the classroom.

**Main Office...**

The girls arrived at the main office. "May I help you?" the secretary, Mrs. Ryuushin, asked them.

"Yes, we're here to see Ms. Kaori." they answered in unison, Zena handing Mrs. Ryuushin the slip of paper.

"Oh, right this way Orimoto." Mrs. Ryuushin gave back the paper and led them to Ms. Kaori's door. She knocked on the door. "Ms. Tsukio, the Orimoto girls are here." she called through the door.

"Let them in please." came the voice of the principal from behind the door.

"Go ahead, girls." Mrs. Ryuushin headed back to her desk as the girls entered the office, closing the door behind them.

"Zoe!? Zena!?" there was a girl in front of Ms. Tsukio's desk with a messenger bag on her shoulder and a uniform in her hands.

"Hey Rika!" they greeted in unison. Ms. Tsukio just laughed.

"I take it, you two will take her around the school and catch up huh?" Ms. Tsukio asked the girls for confirmation.

"Yes!" they chimed and then headed out the door with Rika.

**Around the school, near the refectory...**

"This is the refectory." Zoe and Zena informed Rika in unison for about the twentieth time.

"Stop that! It's creeping me out." Rika looked a little embarrassed. They all giggled afterwards.

"So Rika, how did you get your mom to agree to let you come to this school?" Zena asked, curiosity clearly winning.

"Well, I guess she just gave in to the pressure because grandma was supporting me." Rika admitted, not sure if that was the right thing to say.

"Well, you have the same schedule as we do..." Zoe trailed off, staring at Rika's paper schedule.

"Yeah, where are our classes?" Rika asked in a "I-would-like-to-know-now-please" sort of tone.

"We can show you that tomorrow, since we'll have all day." Zena said, just excited to see her friend.

"You're not gonna like our classmates that much..." Zoe trailed off again, still staring at the paper schedule.

"Why?" Rika questioned the blond's serious thinking.

"Well..." Zena started.

"Ryo is in all of our classes except electives..." Zoe finished. Rika's eyes widened.

"Ryo!? As in Akiyama, Ryo!?" Rika wasn't too happy about this.

"Yeah... I figured you weren't gonna like that part." Zena stated.

"But, Jeri, Alice, Henry and Takato are in our classes too." Zoe added the happy-ish part.

"But so are Kazu and Kenta." Zoe finished with the other unhappy part.

"Joy. Dumb and Dumber." Rika said with a sour look. Zoe and Zena just giggled.

They took their time showing Rika around, and it was time to leave. The release bell rang trough out the whole school. The girls were walking with Rika when they bumped into Alice, Jeri, Sora, and Mimi. The girls turned around after one of the guys said something. Alice and Jeri were extremely surprised to see Rika. Sora and Mimi called and waved at Zoe and Zena, motioning them to come over.

"Come on, Rika!" they said in unison, dragging Rika with them.

They reached the mix of their classmates and upperclassman. 'Well, if it isn't Zoe and Zena Orimoto." Tai said, in a short humorous tone. They all giggled.

"Hey Tai." they chimed in unison, their trademark.

Takuya looked at the two. "Why did you two have to go to the principal's office?" he asked out of the blue. The upperclassman looked surprised to hear this.

"You had to go t the principal's office!?" all the upperclassman questioned in complete shock.

"Yeah, but it was only because she wanted us to show Rika around the school cause it's her first day." they explained in unison. Everyone calmed down.

"Well, it's been a long time Rika." Ryo greeted the "Digimon Queen". He took her hand and kissed the back of it. All the other girls squealed and Rika reddened.

"Stop that!" Rika yelled and jerked her hand away from him.

"Still as spunky as ever I see." Ryo laughed. Rika huffed.

"It's so good to see you again Rika." Jeri smiled sweetly and waved.

"Yes, a wonderful thing to see you again Rika." Alice added.

"It's been too long Rika." Henry stated and waved with a smile.

"Yeah, tell me about!" Takato exclaimed.

"You're still crazier then catfish." Kazu used his favorite phrase that he came up with himself.

"Well, at least she's smart!" Kenta added, only to prove a point.

The two started to bicker and everyone laughed at them. "OH! That's right!" Zoe had just remembered she hadn't introduced anyone else.

"Rika, this is Takenouchi, Sora..." she motioned towards the girl who had called them over. She smiled and waved.

"This one is Tachikawa, Mimi..." Zena introduced the other girl that was there.

"Hi there!" Mimi greeted and stuck her hand in the air.

"This is Kamiya, Tai. He's the captain of the soccer team." Zoe explained and motioned towards Tai.

"It's nice to meet you." he smiled.

"And this one is Ishida, Matt. He's known as the heart-throb of the school." Zena smiled and presented Matt.

"Now Zena, you don't believe that do you!?" Takuya exclaimed. Matt just smiled and sweat dropped along with Kouji and Kouichi.

"Well, I can see it!" Zena yelled her reply to Takuya's question.

"The last one is Shibayama, J.P." Zoe kept on with the introductions.

"It's nice to meet you." J.P. gave a lopsided smile.

"And the other three, including the one who yelled at me, are our classmates as well. Kanbara, Takuya." Zena pointed to Takuya, who was sighing.

"Kimura, Kouichi is the one with the shorter black hair..." Zoe started.

"And Minamoto, Kouji is the one with the longer black hair." Zena finished and they presented the two. Kouichi smiled, while Kouji just nodded.

"Well, I have soccer practice. Takuya, come on, I'll help you get on the team!" Tai called to Takuya and he followed.

"Matt, are you coming over tomorrow?" Sora asked as she grabbed her things.

"Yeah, as long as you come to my band's practice session the day after." Matt bargained with his girlfriend.

"Oh alright." Sora gave in and headed back into the building. Mimi joined her.

Everyone else headed home their separate ways.

The days were all similar after that. Go to school, eat lunch together as a group, sit through the boring classes, ignore the stupid people, meet after the final bell, and then head home. It was all the same. Rika had become even better friends with Zoe and Zena, as well as Kouji. Zoe and Kouji became close. Zena and Takuya became close as well. The girls always hung out every weekend, unless they had exams or relatives in town. Or if they had to visit relatives out of town. Kouichi joined the basketball team, which J.P., Kazu and Kenta were on. Kouji joined the track team with Ryo. Takuya and Takato were also able to join Tai on the soccer team. Jeri joined Mimi in the cooking club. Sora and Alice were in the same club as well, Drama. Zena was the only one on the cheerleading team. Zoe got a spot on the dancing team for halftime shows as well as the volleyball team with Rika.

It was all peaceful for the first year. The next year was the upperclassman's last year. They had to deal with Prom, Homecoming and Graduation. At Homecoming, Matt went with Mimi and Tai went with Sora. Matt and Sora are an on and off couple. When Prom came, Sora went with Matt, Mimi went with a guy named Joe, and Tai went with a girl named Chisame. J.P. went a friend of his who wasn't really gonna go but went because J.P. really wanted to go. Mimi went to Sora's house to prepare for Prom. Zoe and Zena joined to help them. Tai and Matt were preparing together as well.

_Won't someone tell me what is happenin' to me_

_Why am I so misunderstood_

_Why can't they see?_

_Now I'm caught between the devil and the angel_

_That I used to be_

Sora had on a long, spaghetti strap dress, with a slit up the right leg to mid thigh. It was her favorite color, red. Mimi was wearing a tube top, pink dress. The bottom is kind of short in the front, allowing you to see the bottom of the back from the front. They both were wearing silver high heels. Their hair wasn't done in a special way or anything. They couldn't really do much with their hair anyways. As soon as they had their corsages on, courtesy of Zoe and Zena, they were out the door and off to the prom.

_They say I'll understand it all in good time_

_But age ain't nothin' but a number in my mind_

_Goin' crazy with this push me pull me_

_Caught between wrong and right_

Zoe and Zena headed home. After midnight, they were asleep. The girls had gone to school the next day and a lot of things had happened at the prom. Fights, drinking, after parties, and so on. But the group was still together. Nothing bad happened to the couples the previous night. Zoe and Zena were happy to hear that. A few more days to graduation. The preparation made it seem like the days were cut in half. And before they knew it, it was graduation day. Zoe and Zena attended the graduation. Rika was busy with her mother, Jeri was also busy visiting relatives that day. Alice was sick. Ryo had a few things going on at home. Henry was busy watching his siblings. Takato had to help at his family's bread shop. Kouji, Kouichi and Takuya were the only others to make it to the graduation ceremony.

_I wanna give in to the woman in me_

_I wanna be someone they don't want me to be_

_The moral of this story is I got no choice_

_I must not chase the boys_

That summer was when things started getting quite interesting. Zoe an Kouji were going to movies together with Zena and Takuya. Zena had always wanted to date Takuya, and Zoe wanted to help her out. They had "double-dates", but Zoe wasn't really dating Kouji. She just needed someone to come with her and Takuya also wanted him to come along. This happened often over the summer.

The next year of school started and there wasn't much to tell. During that first half of the year, Zoe became friends with a new girl named Aimi. She also found herself attracted to this boy named Orihara, Kisuke. She would talk with him during lunch and sit with him and his friends. Although, she knew her friend Aimi liked him, she wasn't too serious with her relationship with him. She truthfully liked someone else. But she was stubborn, and wouldn't tell anyone who it was.

_I Started writing down my deepest secrets_

_Seven days a week of truth and fantasy_

_Got the feelin' that the way life is_

_Got to be prepared for changes_

After Winter break, they started studying for exams. Zoe, Zena, Rika, Alice, Jeri and Aimi would gather at one of their houses and have a study group. The guys would do the same. After the exams were over, it was time to get ready for Prom and Graduation. Prom was quite fun for them. The girls all went shopping together for their dresses. Each giving each other's opinion to the one trying on a dress.

_Won't someone tell me what is happenin' to me_

_Why am I so misunderstood_

_Why can't they see?_

_Now I'm caught between the devil and the angel_

_That I used to be_

A week passed and it was two days before Prom. Rika was going with Ryo, Takuya was going with Zena, Kouichi was asked to go with Aimi by Zoe. Takato had built up the courage to ask Jeri to go with him. Kazu and Kenta were going as friends. Henry asked Alice to go with him. Kisuke was going with his brother, and Zoe asked Kouji to go with her as a friend.

_I wanna give in to the woman in me_

_I wanna be someone they don't want me to be_

_The moral of this story is I got no choice_

_I must not chase_

The two days before Prom were so uneventful it wasn't even funny. The classes were boring and no one was willing to do any work. They were too anxious for Prom. So here we are, hours before the start of Prom. At Rika's house. All the girls were there, getting ready for the night of their lives.

_I wanna go left when they tell me go right_

_Don't wanna be the little girl their kissin' good night_

_The moral of this story is I got no choice_

_I must not chase the boys_

"Alice! You look so pretty! Henry is going to love you!" Jeri exclaimed, only half dressed.

"Well, Takato won't be able to look at you Jeri. I mean, without blushing, that is." Zena commented as Jeri pulled the top of her dress up and over her shoulders.

"Yeah, really." Zoe added.

"Well, I don't know if Kisuke will be able to look at you without blushing either, Zoe." Rika stated.

"Takuya will be the same way..." Zoe added, sweat dropping.

"Tonight is going to be very fun!" Aimi exclaimed and all the girls laughed together.

As soon as they were ready, they headed out the door to the limo that was waiting outside. Courtesy of Rika's mother, Makino. Makino and Rika's grandmother waved at the back of the limo as they headed for the school.

_They can try to make me write a thousand lies_

_But that won't ever change the way I feel inside_

_They've got their opinions but I just don't care_

_Cause that's not what I wanna hear_

The girls' limo arrived at the school, the red carpet was awaiting them. All the other students got the red carpet treatment as well, so it was only natural. The first out of the limo was Jeri. Takato stepped up and offered his arm. She took it gleefully and they strolled down the red carpet and into the refectory. Next out was Aimi. Kouichi offered his arm like Takato did and she accepted it gratefully. They walked into the refectory together and took a seat at a table. The next one is Alice. Henry followed the example of Takato and Kouichi and did the same. Alice smiled and took his arm. And they went off. Next is Zena. Takuya followed form and they went in together. Rika got out next, and Ryo almost lost his balance. He was that surprised. He regained himself and followed the examples of his friends. And they headed in together. The last one out was Zoe, who earned quite a look of astonishment from everyone when she exited the limo. Kouji almost didn't greet her like he was supposed to. He offered his arm and she happily took it. And they were the last of that bunch to stroll up the carpet and into the refectory.

_I, I must, I must not chase the boys_

_I, I must, I must not chase the boys_

_I, I must, I must not... chase... the boys_

Upon entering, all the guys that saw Zoe were like dogs, panting, tongues hanging out and drooling all over the place. Earning Zoe a glare from every girl who was with the guys who were drooling. Kouji led her to the table Kouichi and the others were at. Kisuke and his brother joined them.

"Hey Zoe, want to dance?" he asked her proudly.

"Sure." she accepted, smiled back at Kouji, and left for the dance floor with Kisuke.

"Hey, Aimi! You wanna dance too?" Kisuke's brother, Orihara, Akio, asked.

"Sure why not." Aimi agreed and looked to Kouichi. "Is that alright with you?" she asked, concerned he would think ill of her.

"Go ahead, I don't mind." Kouichi said politely. And with that, she took off with him. Kouji looked to his twin.

"I don't know how you can be so nice..." he was a little sarcastic. "She's your date after all..."

"Well, you let Zoe go didn't you?" Kouichi shot back.

"Good point." Kouji said nothing afterwards, just watched the people on the dance floor.

_I wanna give in to the woman in me_

_I wanna be someone they don't want me to be_

_The moral of this story is I got not choice_

_I must not chase_

Rika and Ryo were slow dancing. Takato was dancing with Jeri, Alice was sitting with Henry, Takuya and Zena were slow dancing as well. Kouji and Kouichi were still sitting down without the girls. Zoe was with Kisuke, who was wanting to go to the next level. And Aimi was with Akio who was taking it nice and slow.

_I wanna go left when they tell me go right_

_Don't wanna be the little girl their kissin' good night_

_The moral of this story is I got no choice_

_I must not chase... The boys_

Jeri's dress is long, and light green. She had her hair in the usual, every day style. Alice's dress is short, to her knees, fat spaghetti straps, and a light sky, almost baby, blue color. Her hair is down tonight. Zena's dress is also long, and a dark pink color. She can't really do much with her hair so short. Rika's dress is very gorgeous. It's long, black and dark grey. Her hair is in it's usual fashion. Zoe, lastly, is in a dress with different shades of lavender. There are two slits up the front to her mid thigh. A spiky choker around her neck, silver bracelet on her left upper arm, a bracelet with a cross hanging off the chain on her left wrist, two silver bracelets on her right wrist, and a ring on her right index finger. Cross earrings on, fishnets to her mid lower legs, and a pair of short, tie-up boots on as well. And she was having a blast.

Kouji's night would have been relatively quiet, but he saw something he didn't want to see, and wished he hadn't seen. As we all know, Kisuke wants to take his relationship with Zoe to the next level, right? But Zoe didn't want to. Every time he tried to kiss her, she pulled away or turned around. It was getting on his nerves too. They stopped dancing, got some punch, and headed towards the dance floor again but didn't start dancing. Instead, Kisuke dragged Zoe over to a wall. Aimi, Akio, Rika, Kouichi and Zena were watching this. Kouichi nudged at Kouji.

"Hey..." he said, pointing over towards Zoe and Kisuke on the wall. "Look at that."

Kouji looked over and saw this. "What is he doing?"

"I think... he wants to kiss her." Kouichi said gravely. He knew this would upset his twin. He didn't want to tell him either, but if Kisuke got violent, Kouji would probably be the only one who could do anything.

"..." Kouji didn't reply and just kept watching, waiting for her idiot boyfriend to do something stupid. _'I dare him'_ he thought.

Zena was watching over Takuya's shoulder. Her eyes widened as she watched too. "Takuya..." she started "Takuya, look!" Takuya followed her gaze and saw the two against the wall. His eyes widened.

"If Kouji sees this..." he started "Let's just hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

Aimi and Akio were watching together. "What do you think will happen if he forces her to kiss him?" Akio asked Aimi without looking at her and still watching his brother and Zoe.

"Well..." Aimi started, also not looking at him. "If Kouji can see him, let's just hope he doesn't do that." she finished, sighing inwardly. _'It'll save him a few bruises and maybe a broken nose...'_ she thought wearily.

Rika was dancing with Ryo, but also keeping an eye on Kisuke. _'If he does anything to hurt her or even forces her to do anything...'_ she thought, furrowing her eyebrows in fury, and gripping onto Ryo's shoulders. _'He's not even going to be able to walk tomorrow!'_

And then it came. Kisuke was with Zoe. "What is it, Kisuke?" Zoe asked, eyeing her surroundings. Hopefully one of her friends could see her. He was staring into her eyes. A wicked smile spread across his face.

"I want..." he started and closed his eyes, waiting for her to question him.

"You want what?" she asked, a little afraid of what he wanted from her.

"I want..." he repeated "To kiss you." he finished and opened his eyes to meet her horrified face.

"I don't think tonight is the right night..." she stuttered, looking down at the floor.

"But I do." he protested against her.

"But.. I don't want to yet." she refused to kiss him. This angered him a little. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them up against the wall. Her eyes widened at his actions and started to water. "What are you...?"

Everyone who was watching, their eyes widened in either anger or fear. Angry because that was like holding her hostage. Afraid because of what could happen next. Kouji furrowed his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes, ready to get up and punch him out if he made another stupid move. Kouichi saw this and sighed. Rika wanted charge over there immediately, but stopped knowing Ryo would stop her. Aimi and Zena were clutching onto the boys they were with, with anticipation of what was going to happen next between the two.

"What are you doing Kisuke!?" Zoe almost wanted to shout but couldn't.

"I will kiss you tonight. Right now." and he came towards her face, closing his eyes and puckering his lips out towards her.

'_No...'_ she thought, squeezed her eyes shut and turned her away from him.

That was the only signal Kouji needed from her to get up out of his seat and stomp over toward the two. Zoe still had her eyes shut, so she didn't know he was coming. Zena and Aimi saw him coming. "Oh, here comes Kouji..." they both said, not knowing they said it at the same time. Takuya and Akio nodded at their statements as well. Rika also squeezed Ryo's shoulder when she saw Kouji heading over.

"Rika, why are you squeezing my shoulder like that?" he asked, and followed her gaze. "Oh, never mind..." as soon as he saw that, he knew she wouldn't reply and just bared with the pain, knowing it was just going to get worse.

Kisuke opened his eyes and saw her head turned. "Oh, come now, a kiss can't be that bad can it?" he asked, acting as if he was hurt.

"It is." Kouji answered sternly. Zoe heard his voice, especially the anger in it, and her eyes shot open. A small smile of relief tugged at her lips.

"Well, this doesn't concern you, now does it?" Kisuke asked sarcastically, Zoe looked at him.

"It does, because I'm her date, or did you forget that?" Kouji questioned Kisuke, voice dripping with venom. The fact that he called himself her _"Date"_ was enough to make her happy. But just a little.

"Even so, she's my girlfriend, so back off! You were just lucky because my brother didn't have anyone else to go with. I would have told him to ask that Aimi out, but Zoe had already asked your brother to do so. So I had to come with him. And she really wanted you to come tonight. So you shouldn't even be talking! In fact, if it weren't for my brother not having a date, you and your brother wouldn't even be here right now!" Kisuke was almost yelling and, to Zoe, sounded like he putting some of the blame on her.

"Don't even bring my brother into this!" Kouji kept his voice low and calm, but clearly showed anger in only his voice and on his face.

"Yeah, Kouichi is my friend and so is Aimi!" Zoe started, which startled the boys a little and caused them to look back at her. "You can't blame me because you didn't take action sooner!"

"But I wasn't bla-" she cut him off.

"Yes, you were! I could tell by the way you said everything!" she tried to pry herself from his wrist hold, only causing him to grip her harder. "Ow! Stop! That hurts!"

"I'm not blaming you alright!?" Kisuke, now angered by her accusations, yelled at her, but no one else could hear him through the music, except the ones who were very close, like, let's say, Kouji.

"Don't yell at her." Kouji sternly let the venom drip off his tongue. He grabbed onto Kisuke's wrist.

"You let me go!" Kisuke yelled back at Kouji.

"Only if you let her go." Kouji wasn't letting his grip falter, he was actually tightening it.

"Fat chance!" Kisuke tightened his grip on Zoe's wrist and she yelped again.

"Let me go!" she yelled in his ear and gritted her teeth in pain. She shut her eyes, knowing Kouji might do something and her wrist was throbbing badly. She squeezed her eyes tighter and they started to water again.

"I said let her go!" Kouji yelled. Finally, getting serious, seeing her in pain.

"And I said, fat chance!" Kisuke yelled back, wincing a little at the throbbing of his own wrist, from the tight grip Kouji had on it.

"..." Kouji looked over to Zoe and saw the tears in her eyes. This angered him even more. He brought his other hand up to Kisuke's and grabbed his fingers, pulling them off of Zoe.

"What are you...?" Kisuke stared dumbly at Kouji's hand as he pulled his own fingers off of Zoe, releasing his hold on Zoe. Astonished he would even let his own guard down, he couldn't help but just watch.

"Kouji..." Zoe opened her eyes as soon as Kisuke's grip faltered, and slowly withered away on her right side. She looked at Kouji, bewildered and thankful.

"W-wait a minute!" Kisuke was going to say something, but Kouji grabbed his other wrist and did the same thing again. This time, his grip was even tighter than it was on his other hand. Kisuke whimpered and winced.

"..." Zoe couldn't say anything. She just shook her wrist a little and hid her arms behind her back, away from Kisuke's grip. As soon as Kisuke's right arm dropped to his side, Kouji grabbed Zoe's upper left arm and pulled her away from the wall and towards the table with him.

They left Kisuke there, still trying to figure out what had just happened. Zoe and Kouji were sitting back at the table with Kouichi. Rika and Ryo joined them soon after the song ended. The rest of the group joined a little later as well. The last few hours of the Prom were uneventful, except for the talks of the incident with Kisuke being explained by Zoe, while Kouji just sat there. After the students were told they had to leave school grounds, Kisuke had finally regained himself enough to talk with Zoe again. He came after her just as she was going to get into the limo that had brought her and the girls there.

"Zoe!" he called after her. She stopped in mid step and turned her head to look over her shoulder. Her eyes widened.

"Kisuke..." that was all she could mutter before the others stuck their heads out the door to see who it was.

"Listen, Zoe... I'm sorry about tonight." Kisuke apologized and actually looked sincere.

"Are you that scared of Kouji?" Rika asked, emphasizing 'that'.

"A bit I guess. I've heard of what he can do..." Kisuke admitted, looking down at the pavement.

"Kisuke..." Zoe started, looking away from him and back at the limo. "I don't think our relationship is working out between us..."

"Yeah, I don't think so either." Kisuke had surprised the rest of the girls as well as Zoe.

"Well, at least we see eye to eye. Friends?" Zoe asked and held out her hand for a truce.

"Yeah, friends." Kisuke agreed and shook her hand. "Have fun tonight at your sleep over at Rika's place!" he yelled at her while he turned to run and catch up with his brother.

"Thanks!" She yelled back and got in the limo.

And that was the end of the relationship between Zoe and Kisuke. They remained friends after Prom. The next big event is Graduation. Hope they can make it through this with out any bmps on the road. They had one whole week of school before they got off and had the week after to prepare for Graduation.

The week passed, and the whole gang, as seniors, got off the next week and the week after, on Monday, they had their Graduation Ceremony. Everything went fine for the week in between the release and the actual Graduation. But then, things went a little awry. Three days before Graduation, Zoe's parents had something disturbing to tell her at dinner.

"Zoe..." her father started. "I know your graduation is in three days but..."

"We're moving dear." her mother finished for her father.

"When?" Zoe asked, not really caring.

"We're not sure. We're going to be getting a call from my boss soon. He'll tell us when we have to move." her father explained. This caused her to look up from her food a little worried.

"I just hope it's not before graduation..." Zoe said lowly and returned to devouring her food.

After that, Zoe had packing to do and people to see. Her parents hadn't received the call yet. Zoe was relieved. Then, Graduation day came. It's 6:30 a.m. and Zoe is getting ready, as well as all her friends. She fixed her hair and bolted down stairs. "Bye mom! Bye dad! See you at the ceremony!" she yelled and slipped out the door. Her mother came into the hallway and looked at the door with a smile. Then the phone rang.

Zoe got to the auditorium, where the ceremony would take place. She walked into the door that had "Private Personnel Only" on it. Every graduate-to-be was in there. She walked over to her group of friends and greeted them with an energetic smile. "Hey!" she called.

"Hey Zoe!" Jeri greeted.

"Good Morning, Zoe." Alice smiled and waved.

"Hey!" Rika replied.

"Morning Zoe!" Takuya greeted and put his hand in the air.

Zena came rushing up from behind and attacked her cousin. "Morning Cousin dear!" she calmly spoke into Zoe's ear. Zoe only smiled back.

"Hello Zoe, how was your morning?" Kouichi asked.

"The usual!" Zoe replied, still smiling.

"That's good." Kouji spoke from behind Kouichi. Looked like he was fixing his hair or something.

"Morning Kouji." Zoe greeted him with a warm smile. He stood up straight and looked her in the eye.

"Morning." he simply said _'morning'_. (What kind of crush says that!?)

A teacher came through the door and announced that it was time for them to line up and get ready to present themselves. So they did, lined up in ABC order and by the type of diploma they were getting (Like Top of Class and things like that.). And just minutes later, they had to go out to accept their diplomas and be off. As they walked out, the parents in the audience, as well as fellow students, were applauding or crying. Hours passed and the ceremony kept on. Soon, all the students had gone up and they were announcing the farewells and the principal came up to give her speech.

After graduation, all the students were invited to a party. Here we are now, with the gang, discussing the matter of this party. "I think this'll be fun! A Graduation party!" Zena said dreamily.

"Yeah, Zena's right!" Jeri agreed. The guys just nodded their heads.

Zoe's parents came up to the group. "Mom, dad..." Zoe was a little surprised.

"Can we talk with you for second dear?" her mother asked.

"Sure." she turned towards her friends. "Give me a sec, kay?"

She walked away from the group a little with her parents. "What's up?" she asked.

"We need to leave for the airport right now dear. I'm sorry, we just got the call right after you left this morning." her father explained and her face looked like she had just seen a ghost.

She turned around and muttered "okay..." very quietly. She walked over to Zena and pulled her aside.

"What's wrong Zoe?" she questioned in a small voice.

"I... have to leave..." she started, choking back tears. "For Italy... right now. Tell them for me, please?" she begged Zena. She nodded her head in understanding. Zoe then turned and left without another word.

"Where's she going?" Takuya asked out of curiosity.

"Zoe is moving back to Italy... right now." Zena spoke gravely, nearly about to cry. Seeing this, Takuya held her.

Everyone's face dropped. No one said a word. To Kouichi, it looked like Kouji's face was almost that of a robots. No expression in particular, abysmal eyes (isn't that the usual Kouji?). Exactly four years from that day, Zoe returned to Japan, unknowing to her male friends. She had contacted Zena, Rika, Alice, and Jeri before returning stating that she had something she wanted to talk with them about. Also, she had sent something for them in the mail and they would get it soon enough. The girls waited for her at the airport, with out their boyfriends knowing, with their gifts in had. As soon as Zoe stepped up to the baggage claim, the girls found her.

"Zoe!" Zena yelled while running up to her to engulf her in a bear hug.

"Hey guys!" Zoe called with a smile. "I see you got the gifts."

"Yeah, what are they for, exactly?" Jeri asked.

"Well, Jeri, they're a proposal." she answered as she grabbed her bags and headed for the car rental desk.

"A proposal for what?" Rika questioned, g wanting Zoe to go into to further detail.

"Well, for a band." She plainly stated like it was no big deal.

As soon as Zoe successfully rented a car, she followed the girls to a karaoke bar nearby. "You're a record dealer, right Zena?" she asked her cousin slyly.

"Yeah and?" she said sarcastically.

"Well, how about it?" Zoe said with wide eyes. "We can show you our abilities right here and right now."

The girls looked around and realized that Zoe had dragged them into a karaoke bar. "Alright, show me what you've got." Zena put them to the challenge.

"We'll sing songs of your choice." Zoe told Zena and she nodded in agreement.

"Okay." and the clerk gave them a room number and key. The girls headed to their room, Zena ordered the songs while the girls ordered drinks.

"Okay, first is Jeri. I want you to sing... _Angelus_ by _Hitomi Shimatani_!" Zena squealed and pointed to Jeri. Jeri sighed and got up.

"Wait! Put on the earrings." Zoe pleaded. Jeri sighed again and put the earrings on.

She got up on the mini stage that is provided b in every room.

"dareka no tame nagasua NAMIDA

irino youni hoo ni tsutau

sore wo "yowasa" to kakusanai de

"yasashisa" to ukeirete

kokyuu sae mo wasure saseru

hitomi no naka ni mitsuketa sora

taiyou dake ga kagayaiteru nani wo sagashi tsudukeru?

kagami wo mitsume chikatta ano hi

anata ni ha kitto mieteta

jibun no senaka ni mo tsubasa ga aru to

anata ga kawari sekai ga kawaru

yume ni todoke ai no honoo

yura yura shinkirou koete

sora ni ha HIKARI daichi ni mizu wo

sono kokoro ni tsuyosa wo

mirai he tadoritsuku ANGELUS

nozomi ga moshi kanau no nara kaze ni naru koto erabu deshou

mayoi wo suteta anata no hane watashi no kaze wo tsukamu

takanaru mune to osoreru kimochi

itami ga mazari au kako wo

furikiretara soko ni genshoku no niji

ichibyou goto ni sekai wo kaeru

kizami dashita ai no kodou

JIRI JIRI moeagaru negai

umi yori fukai mihatenu yume wo

oimotomeru tsuyosa ga

yami wo terashite yuku ANGELUS

"hashiri tsudukeru nara, tobitateru hazu..."

anata ga kawari sekai ga kawaru

yume ni todoke ai no honoo

yura yura shinkirou koete

sora ni ha HIKARI daichi ni mizu wo

sono kokoro ni tsuyosa wo

mirai he tadoritsuku ANGELUS

jounetsu no kakera wo te ni shite"

Jeri sang her heart out.

Everyone in the room applauded. "Okay, Jeri definitely has a spot in this band." Zena declared. "Next is Alice singing... _Houkiboshi_ by _Youhna_!"

Alice put her earrings on and got up on the stage.

"yozora o miage hitori houkiboshi o mita no

isshun de hajikete wa kiete shimatta kedo

anata no koto omou to mune ga itaku naru no

ima sugu aitai yo dakedo sora wa tobenai kara

moshi atashi ga houkiboshi ni nareta naraba

sora kakenuke tonde iku, donna

ashita ga kite mo ko no omoi wa tsuyoi

dakara houkiboshi zutto kowarenai yo

ame ga futte iyada to boyaiteita toki ni

anata ga itta koto ima demo oboeteru

ame no ato no yozora wa kirei ni hoshi ga deru

sore o kangaeru to ame mo suki ni nareru yo ne to

moshi atashi ga houkiboshi ni nareta naraba

afureru hikari furasu yo itsumo

kanashii toki yozora miru anata ga

egao ni naru youni motto kagayakitai

anata wa itsumo hitori nanika to tatakatteru

soba ni iru koto shika atashi ni wa dekinai kedo

moshi atashi ga houkiboshi ni nareta naraba

sora kakenuke tonde iku kitto

kanarazu todoku ko no isshun no hikari de

anata no IMA terashi sora o megurou

atashi ga houkiboshi ni nareta naraba

kitto soba ni ite ageru, donna toki mo"

Alice too, sang her best. And everyone applauded again. "Alice can be on the team too!" Zena declared. So far, Zoe's plan was going the way she wanted it to.

"Next is Rika singing... _Evolution_ by _Ayumi Hamasaki_!" Zena cheered, excited about the outcome that was sure to come.

Rika already had her earrings on and got up on the stage with her eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed in frustration. _'Why do I have to prove myself!?'_ she thought.

"Sou da ne bokura atarashii jidai o

Mukaeta mitai de kiseki teki kamo ne

Nido to wa chotto ajiwaenai yo ne

Mou ichido omoidashite

Kono hoshi ni umaretsuita hi

Kitto nanda ka ureshikute

Kitto nanda ka setsunakute

Bokura wa naite itan da

Wow yeah, wow yeah, wow wow yeah.

Genjitsu wa uragiru mono de handansae

Ayamaru kara ne soko ni aru kachi wa

Sono me de chanto mikiwamete ite ne

Jibun no mono sashi de

Konna toki ni umaretsuita yo

Dakedo nanto ka susundette

Dakara nanto ka koko ni tatte

Bokura wa kyou o okutteru

Wow yeah, wow yeah, wow yeah

Konna hoshi ni umaretsuita yo

Nanda ka totemo ureshikute

Nanda ka totemo setsunakute

Ooki na koe de nakinagara

Wow yeah, wow yeah, wow wow yeah

Konna toki ni umaretsuita yo

Dakedo kimi ni deaeta yo

Konna hoshi ni umaretsuita yo

Dakara kimi ni deaeta yo

Kono hoshi ni umaretsuita hi

Kitto nanda ka ureshikute

Kitto nanda ka setsunakute

Bokura wa naite itan da

Wow yeah, wow yeah, wow wow yeah

Konna toki ni umaretsuita yo

Dakedo nanto ka susundette

Dakara nanto ka koko ni tatte

Bokura wa kyou o okutteru

Wow yeah, wow yeah, wow wow yeah"

Rika immediately got off the stage after revealing her singing voice to her friends. They were clapping, which was expected.

"Alright Zoe, we know Rika has a place, but are you fit to be the leader?" Zena challenged. "You'll be singing... _Moon Clock_ by _w-inds._!" Zena laughed.

Zoe smirked, put on her earrings and her bracelet, and stepped up to the plate.

"Kakeashi de kawari yuku jidai no nami ha

(The wave of time where everything will change at a run)

Hayasugide tomadoi wo kakusenai

(Couldn't cover the puzzlement because it is too fast)

Daremo ga yakusokusareta ashita wo sagashite

(Looking for the tomorrow which everyone has been promised)

Taisetsu na nanika wo wasuretetane

(I have been forgetting something important, haven't I)

Kono hoshi de kagirareta deai kara

(In this planet encounters are limited, so)

Kasanatta guuzen koete

(Overcome piled up coincidences)

Kimi ga ima koko ni iru soredakede

(You are here now Just that)

Ashitahe to tobidaseruyo

(Makes me able to fly towards tomorrow)

---

Tsuki akari ga oshieta Kimi to meguriau toki

(Moonlight taught The moment when I meet you)

Motome au inryoku ni subete wo kakete

(I bet everything on the wanted gravitation)

Kagayaku yoru ha itsumo futari no jikan tomete

(The shining night always stop the time of the two of us)

Seijaku ga kono ai wo mimamoruyo

(Stillness protect this love)

---

Me no mae ni aru tobira Akerarenakute

(I couldn't open the door in front of my eyes)

Shinjitsu mo miushinaisouna toki

(Even when I'm about to lose the truth)

Nandomo yuuki wo kureta Kimi no tame ni

(For you who give me courage many times)

Itsuno hi ka kitto yume wo okuruyo

(Some day I will definitely give you the dream)

Hitotsu jutsu kieteyuku machi akari

(The street lamps are going off one by one)

Samayotta kaze ha kawari

(The wondering wind changes)

Musubareta kizuna ha eien ni

(The tied up bond is forever)

Yorisotte hikaridasu

(Cuddling close together and shining)

---

Tsuki no kodou ga kisamu Kimi to miru monogatari

(I engrave moon's signs The story that I see with you)

Owaranai michi nori ni futari wo nosete

(In an unfinished journey that the two of us take)

Ugokidashita seiza ha yoru no owari wo tsugete

(The moving out constellation tells us the night is off(

Atarashii sekai he to michibikuyo

(Leads me to the new world)

-–-

Tsuki akari ga oshieta Kimi to meguriau toki

(Moonlight taught The moment when I meet you)

Motome au inryoku ni subete wo kakete

(I bet everything on the wanted gravitation)

Kagayaku yoru ha itsumo futari no jikan tomete

(The shining night always stop the time of the two of us)

Seijaku ga kono ai wo mimamoruyo

(Stillness protect this love)

---

Tsuki no kodou ga kisamu Kimi to miru monogatari

(I engrave moon's signs The story that I see with you)

Owaranai michi nori ni futari wo nosete

(In an unfinished journey that the two of us take)

Ugokidashita seiza ha yoru no owari wo tsugete

(The moving out constellation tells us the night is off(

Atarashii sekai he to michibikuyo

(Leads me to the new world)"

Zoe sang and sat down. The others were astonished that she sang a song that is originally sang by a guy. "Wow, Zoe... I didn't think you'd go through with that." Zena admitted.

"Well, I like that song anyways." Zoe stated with a smile. "So, do we have a deal?"

"Yeah. What are you guys gonna call yourselves?" Zena asked gleefully.

"Well, since I made these crosses for all of us, I figured 'The Crystal Crosses' or 'The Crystal Cross' what do you think guys?" Zoe stated her opinion and waited for the response.

"Wait, you have on a bracelet too." Jeri just noticed the bracelet with the attached ring on Zoe's left gloved hand.

"Yeah, my mom made the jewelry and is currently working on your bracelets in Italy. She said she'd send them over once they were finished.?" Zoe explained.

"So, we'll all get one too?" Alice asked.

"Yep. They're real crystal too and authentic. Nothing else like them." Zoe boasted at her genius.

"Okay, your ego is growing too big." Zena poked at Zoe's head.

"Well, how are we gonna keep this a secret from the guys!?" Rika questioned, a little worried about the safety of their private life.

"Well, we can edit music videos, right Zena?" Zoe turned to her cousin for a brief moment.

"Yeah, why?" Zena was curious about her ideas.

"Well, I don't want the guys to know either, so we won't film our faces in the videos, nor will we use each others' full names. We'll go by initial." Zoe explained part of her little plan to them.

"Alright, that works for me." Rika said, relieved.

"Yeah, if Takato knew I was a star, he'd flip." Jeri laughed nervously.

"I'm not too sure what Henry would do if he found out..." Alice pondered and then shrugged it off.

"In the music videos, we won't dress like ourselves either. And with the editing, give our bodies a color outlining. Like, say, a light power around our bodies. Our power." Zoe explained another part.

The girls all nodded and she continued. "Also, we'll only wear our earrings in music videos, and our hair will be up and out of viewers sight. This is so no one knows who we are. If you want to, you can wear your jewelry in public, but hopefully no one will notice."

The girls nodded again signaling her to continue. "And finally, for public events, we could wear masks, and hide our hair wearing wigs. Other people don't have to know. Only Zena should know who we truly are. No one else."

The girls all agreed, left the karaoke bar, and headed for a costume store. After buying a few masks and wigs, they left for Zena's workplace. "Before we enter..." Zena turned to the girls before they entered the building. "Do you really want to do this?"

"Yes, we want to do this." they all answered in unison.

After that, they went into the building, got their contract and became _"The Crystal Crosses"._ Everyone went crazy for their first single, _"Anna Ni Issho Datta No Ni"_. After a few months, their first album _"Distance"_ came out as well as the video for their first single. A year later, two weeks before graduation anniversary, the girls and guys got a letter in the mail. It was for their Five Year High School Reunion Party...

Thank you, thank you! Cliff-hanger! I hate them too. The songs I used are not mine! Not! The name of this part, _"I Must Not Chase The Boys..."_ is the name of the song I used in the middle of this part. It is sang by _Play_, a Swedish girl group. I used it because this part of the story shows how none of their relationships with the guys weren't really getting anywhere, they had to stay _'innocent'_. The next song I put in here is owned by _Hitomi Shimatani_, and is used as an opening song for the anime _Inu Yasha_. The next song I've used before. _Houkiboshi_ by _Youhna_ is owned by _Youhna_ and is the used as the second ending song for the anime _Bleach_. The song after that is owned solely by _Ayumi Hamasaki_. It is not used in an anime series, but I just like the song. The sixth song I used in this part of the story was _Moon Clock _by _w-inds._. I know, not many of you know who this band is... probably. They're a group consisting of three guys and the lead singer has a very high falsetto... Although, _Moon Clock _is not their first single, it is on their first single, _Forever Memories_. I do not own this song nor do I own this band. Though I wish I owned Ryohei... anywho! The last song I used was _Anna Ni Issho Datta No Ni _by _See-Saw_. It is a very good song that I recently got addicted to. Used as an ending, not sure which, for _Gundam Seed _anime. Thank you again. I shant not force thou to R&R but I wish thou wouldst hatsen thou pace. If thou wish to R&R that is. No pressure!

Ciao! Sayonara! Matta ashita!


	2. Chapter 2

_**High School Reunion**_

_Part 2- Planetarium_

So, here we are, two weeks, before the High School Reunion. Zoe and the girls got together to discuss the matter of appearance. "Are you going?" Zoe asked the girls.

"Well, Ryo wants to go so I have to go as well..." Rika seemed a little irritated with this.

"Takato wants to go too." Jeri stated. "But I think it will be fun!"

"I want to go so Henry has to come with me." Alice promptly stated her position in this mess.

"I would like to go with Takuya too. If you come, I'll make sure Kouji comes with Kouichi.." Zena wore a sly smirk and nudged at Zoe's ribs. Zoe blushed at the mentioning of Kouji and turned away from the group.

"Alright. But you have to make sure he comes!" Zoe bore into Zena's eyes, inches away from her face.

"Alright." Zena closed her eyes.

And that was that. They were going to go to their High School Reunion. They had two weeks to prepare and to find outfits that would be appropriate. About four days before the actual event, Zena came to the girls with an urgent message regarding their career. So they joined her at her office.

"The school came to my boss and asked for entertainment. He requested your presence. It would only be abandoning your civil selves for an hour..." Zena sternly stated in propositioning sort of way. Hands folded neatly on her desk, in work mode.

"It would depend on where the bathrooms are in the building. Where is the party being held again?" Jeri asked, looking to the others for an answer.

"It's in a casino event room. There are not bathrooms in the room." Zena answered the question.

"I don't see a problem with this." Alice said.

"Me neither, but what would we tell the guys!?" Rika asked, that was an important part of this whole celebrity thing they had going.

"Gift shop?" Jeri offered.

"I wouldn't be gone shopping for an hour!" Rika exclaimed, knowing that Ryo knew her better than that.

"You could say you're going out to the floor to play slots." Zoe offered.

"That's true." Rika's face brightened up. That was more like her. "I'm in."

"I don't have to worry about anyone recognizing me, or if anyone will even notice I'm gone. I'm fine with this." Zoe stated nonchalantly. And that was that.

_The Crystal Crosses_ were going to perform at their High School Reunion. Now, the days were full of anxiety about the nearing reunion. Kouji was going to be forced to come by Kouichi and Takuya. Takato and Henry were coming with Jeri and Alice. Rika and Ryo were coming as well. And, of course, Zena was going to come with Takuya. Since Kouji and Kouichi didn't have girlfriends, and had guest tickets, Kouichi invited J.P. and Kouji asked Tommy if he wanted to come. Of course the two agreed.

Now, the reunion is about to get underway. There is an usher at the entrance to the event room at the casino. The usher is there solely to make sure you were on the guest list. Zoe had a little surprise for the rest of her friends. Zena rented the girls a private room for when they have to leave and change. So, everything was ready. Now for the actual party...

"Man! There's a lot of people from school in here!" Jeri exclaimed, surprised by how many faces she recognized.

"Yeah, there are a lot of people in here..." Takato agreed as he and Jeri sat down at a table in the back corner.

"Hey! It's about time you two got here!" Rika yelled at the two, in a friendly way.

"Yeah, we've been waiting for you for at least twenty minutes." Ryo joined in, and everyone started laughing.

"This is a lot like how it used to be." Henry started.

"Yes, but we're missing two people..." Zena said sadly, looking down at her lap. Everyone else sighed.

"I miss Zoe!" J.P. cried, leaning his head back and sighing once again out of frustration.

"Well, if it isn't Zena and the gang!" a girl from behind called to the group. Everyone turned to look behind them.

"Aimi!" Zena squealed, jumped out of her chair and hugged the girl.

"It's good to see you all again." Aimi laughed, squeezing one eye shut.

"Yeah, but I don't think you're as happy to see them without her." A guy came up to Aimi.

"Ah! It's Kisuke Orihara! Where did you come from!?" Zena released Aimi and pointed in shock at Kisuke.

"Relax Zena. He's my boyfriend now." Aimi admitted shyly.

"Wow, I didn't know you actually liked her like that, Kisuke. I'm happy for you Aimi. I'm sure Zoe would be too..." Zena lowered her voice at the end, looking down at the floor when she said it.

"So, Kisuke, where's Akio?" Kouichi asked the guy out of curiosity.

"Oh, he's the Dj for the party tonight." Kisuke informed with a smile.

"Wow!" Alice and Jeri smiled and giggled.

Two women entered through the entrance. Rika's eyes widened when she saw it was Zoe and someone else. She got up out of her chair and walked over to Zena. She tapped her shoulder. "Zena.." she started and pointed to the front. "Look." Zena looked over and had to suppress a smile. She looked over to Rika and nodded. Rika then sat back down next to Ryo.

Zoe and her friend from Italy, Lacey, walked into the event room. Zoe pointed over to the table that was a few tables away from the group and instructed her to go over there. Lacey nodded and headed over to the table. Meanwhile, Zoe headed over to the turntables and leaned on them with her back to the Dj. Akio looked up at the head of hair and saw the earrings. "Nice earrings there miss." He commented. Zoe turned her head just enough for her to see him out of the corner of her eyes. His eyes widened when he saw her eyes.

"Thanks, Mr. Dj." Zoe smiled and was about to turn back around.

"Well, if it isn't Orimoto, Zoe!" He teased, surprise evident in his voice. "It's nice to see you again."

"Yeah, it's great to see you with a prosperous job, Akio." Zoe teased back, turning around fully to face him.

"You're looking good, I can see now why my brother liked you when we were younger." Akio added.

Zoe laughed. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?" she asked while smiling.

"Yes." he got really close to her face when he said it. She narrowed her eyes.

"Too close." she spat. He backed away and laughed.

"So, what's your brother's status with Aimi? Is he really serious about this relationship or not?" she questioned, determined to stand up for her friend if she was with someone she liked and he didn't like her back.

"Yeah, he's actually thinking about popping the question soon. I say it's a little too early. But then again, they have been going out for three years now." Akio answered, looking over at his brother smiling with Aimi.

Zoe followed his gaze. "True, they look far better together. Better than he did with me anyway." Zoe smiled and turned back to Akio. Akio frowned.

"Why do you say that, Zoe?" he asked.

"Well, I wasn't really too serious about my relationship with him when we were younger, and that's kind of why we ended up breaking up. I truthfully liked someone else. And still do..." Zoe explained, closing her eyes at the end.

"Who is it? You don't have to tell me but I swear I won't tell anyone." Akio asked, eagerly wanting to know, but making sure she knows he wouldn't say anything if she didn't want him too.

"It's better if you don't know. He'd never feel the same way, so it's better if I don't burden anyone else with my feelings." She looked up at him with an apologetic smile.

"Alright, fine." he gave in, because her smile was always something he couldn't win against.

The principal, Ms. Kaori Tsukio came over to Akio. "_The Crystal Crosses_ should be here in about twenty minutes, Akio." She told the boy and he nodded. She looked over at Zoe and her eyes widened. "Zoe! It's great that you could make it dear." she hugged Zoe with a warm smile on her face.

"Thanks. It's great that I was able to come back alone." Zoe admitted to her mother's long time friend and her principal.

"Well, I hope you enjoy the performance. I have to keep an eye on things in here so, if you'll excuse me." The principal bowed and walked off, looking down at a piece of paper that was probably her speech of gratitude and the introduction of _The Crystal Crosses_.

"I'm gonna go and look around the gift shop for awhile. I'll be back." Zoe said to Akio and walked off before he could say anything.

Rika saw Zoe leaving, and looked over at Zena. Zena nodded her head and the girls got up. "Where are you going?" all the guys asked at once. Creepy.

"I'm gonna go play th slots for awhile." Rika lied.

"Alice and I want to look around the gift shop for awhile." Jeri lied for them both.

"I have to use the bathroom." Zena and the girls headed off before the guys could say more.

Zoe was waiting for them outside their room. Not even the casino employees were allowed to go in nor were they allowed near the room. You're late." Zoe simply said to Zena when they arrive.

"Be quiet! We left as soon as we could after you left." Zena spat, rushing to get the key out of her purse. As soon as she found it, she quickly unlocked the room. "There! Your outfits should be in there, along with your other things. Be sure you're on time and no one is around when you come to change back, got it?" Zena was rushing.

"Got it." The four said at the same time and headed in the room.

While the girls changed, the principal was getting ready to do her speech. Zena had just returned when the spotlight was on the principal. About fifteen minutes later, the principal put on an excited smile after the serious part of her speech. Ans the girls were getting ready to enter through the door. "And now, I'd love to welcome, _The Crystal Crosses_!" Ms. Tsukio clapped as the girls came in through the door. Everyone turned to see the girls at the door and heading for the stage. As we all know, the girls don't show their faces or reveal their real hair color, so they wear masks and wigs.

The girls decided to cosplay instead. They did video game characters. Jeri dressed as Christie Monteiro from Tekken 4 and Tekken Tag Tournament, outfit number two. A green and yellow blouse held together by a light green butterfly clip, light blue and Navy blue fighting gloves, short navy jean shorts, and Greek style sandals. A wig that was longer than her own hair, same color as well as the same color contacts.

Alice dressed as Jun Kazama from Tekken Tag Tournament in her second outfit. A pair of light blue knee high socks, dark brown tennis shoes, light blue jean shorts with a black belt, a matching light blue jean vest shirt, a black wig, brown contacts and a light blue ribbon in the wig.

Rika dressed as Asuka Kazama from Tekken 5 in her first outfit. Light blue and black shorts jumpsuit with a zipper in the front, a darker blue short tank top, boots, and fighting gloves that reach to her elbows with elbows pads. A short brown wig and brown eye contacts to go with this.

And, finally, Zoe dressed as Nina Williams from Death by Degrees. Navy shorts jumpsuit, belts all over, a lavender bandeau connecting to the jumpsuit, over the knee boots that are light and dark navy, silver choker, maroon over the elbow gloves with a lot of belts, a blond wig in a ponytail, bangs the same as her previous style, and contacts that make her eyes look blue.

The girls strutted up to the stage with satisfied looks on their faces. They got on the stage as everyone applauded. The principal got off the stage, Z looked over to Akio and nodded her head. He turned their microphones on and got ready to play their first song when they signaled. "Hello there everyone!" they all greeted with smiles. Cheering roared in the medium sized event room, and the sound was heard outside of the room as well.

"Well, that's what is expected, right R?" Z asked with a smile.

"Yeah!" J added in.

"Of course!" A finished.

"Yep, not only are we here for a special occasion for everyone but..." R was going on, but the others joined her.

"We're going to do a special preview of our new singles, Planetarium and Peach!" they squealed happily and oohs and ahs were heard throughout the room.

"So..." R started.

"Without further ado..." J kept on.

"Let's..." A almost finished.

"Get this thing.." Z, we're almost there...

"Started!" they all chimed and the music started. The music for their first single, _'Anna Ni Issho Datta No Ni'_ played throughout the entire room and could be heard on the casino main floor. People crowded around the doors but were kept away by the casino staff.

"anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro

arifureta yasashisa wa kimi wo toozakeru dake

tsumetaku kirisuteta kokoro wa samayou bakari

sonna kakkowarusa ga ikiru to iu koto nara

samuzora no shita me wo tojite iyou

[We were so close together, but the twilight has a different color now.

The abundance of kindness only keeps a distance between us.

Our coldly ignored hearts are wandering in the midst.

If this awkwardness is what it's like to live,

we shall close our eyes under the cold sky.

anna ni issho datta no ni

kotoba hitotsu tooranai kasoku shiteiku senaka ni ima wa

anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro

semete kono tsukiakari no shita de shizuka na nemuri wo

[Even though we were so close together,

We can't even get a word across between our increasing distances.

Even though we were so close together, the twilight has a different color now.

Please, give us a quiet sleep under the moon light, if it is the last thing possible.

unmei to umaku tsukiatte iku nara kitto

kanashii toka sabishii nante itte rarenai

nando mo tsunagatta kotoba wo muryoku ni shite mo

taikutsu na yoru wo tsubushitainda ne

[If you are going to cope with fate,

you can't go on saying you are sad or lonely.

Even if it means to break the links of words we have made together,

you would still want to say goodbye to the dull nights.

anna ni issho datta no ni

fuzoroi na futari ni ima tadoritsukeru basho nado nainda

anna ni issho datta no ni hajimete au yokogao ni

fushigi na kurai ni miserareteru tomadou kurai ni

[Even though they were so close together,

the unmatched couple have no place they can reach.

Even though we were so close together, in a glimpse of your new face,

I am fascinated, almost as though it is strange, almost enough that I would feel uneasiness.

kokoro wa doko ni iru? doko ni fukarete iru? sono hitomi ga mayowanu you ni

[Where lye our hearts? Where are we drifting off to? So that our eyes do not become lost.

anna ni issho datta no ni

kotoba hitotsu tooranai ugoki hajimeta kimi no jounetsu

anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro

semete kono tsukiakari no shita de shizuka na nemuri wo

[Even though we were so close together,

We can't even get a word across between our increasing distances.

Even though we were so close together, the twilight has a different color now.

Please, give us a quiet sleep under the moon light, if it is the last thing possible."

The girls sang beautifully. The guys, who were without their girlfriends at the moment, were wishing they were there. Zena is currently pleased with their opening act. _'If they keep this up, they'll be in good shape for an actual tour.'_ she thought.

Without hesitation, they had Akio start the next song, which is the first song on their album, _"Distance"_. _'Wait & See RISK'_ is the name of this song.

"Is it all for you?

Give it all for you

Yeah!

datte "tsumazukinagara" tte

kuchi de iuhodo raku janai hazu desho

matte mou sukoshi wakattekuretara kitto

motto ii ame ga furu kara

katte. sou yobarechatte

tokidoki kodoku kanjitemo daijoubu

futari de dashita kotae ni norikonde

kumorizora wo oinuku kara

(Hmm, going through a set back

shouldn't be easier than speaking of it, should it?

Wait. If you can understand a little better,

surely a better rain will fall.

"Stubborn." You called me that.

Sometimes feeling lonely is ok,

because we will ride on the answer we came up

with together and pass through the cloudy sky.)

mawaranai taiya ga me no mae ni naranderu kedo

Accel fumazu ni iru no wa dare darou ne

mujun'ya

(Unspinning tires are lined up before our eyes,

but who is it who is stepping on the accelerator?

What a contradiction.)

Oh baby wait and see tama ni wa itasa mo ii yo ne

risuku ga aru kara koso

shinjiru koto ni imi ga aru no sa

mayowanai nante muri

Oh baby can't you see

matsu no wa tokui janai kedo

kimetsukeru no wa hayasugirunda

uranai nante shinjitari shinaide

(Oh baby wait and see. Occasionally, even pain is good.

It's surely because there's risk involved

that there's meaning to believing.

It's impossible not to stray.

Oh baby can't you see?

I'm waiting is not my forte,

but y'see, it's too early to decide.

Please don't believe in divination or do anything of that sort!)

aijou mukatte hidari ni ketsubou

dakara kimi ga hitsuyou

tsumetai taido de jibun wo mamotteru tsumori nano?

(I'm wanting in love to my left side,

that's why I need you.

Do you intend to keep protecting yourself with that chilling attitude?!"

kaerarenai mono wo ukeireru chikara

soshite ukeirerarenai mono wo

kaeru chikara wo choudai yo

(Please give me the power to accept

the immutable, and

to change the unacceptable.)

Oh baby wait and see yappa itai no wa iya dakedo

risuku ga aru kara koso tatakauhodo ni tsuyoku naru no sa

osorenai nante muri

Oh baby can't you see

matsu no wa tokui janai kedo

kimetsukeru no wa hayasugirunda

uranai nante shinjitari shinaide

(Oh baby wait and see. Well, sure, I don't like pain,

but it's surely because there's risk involved that I become stronger, like when fighting.

It's impossible to be fearless.

Oh baby can't you see?

Waiting is not my forte,

but it's just too early to decide.

Please don't believe in divination or do anything of that sort!)

So baby wait and see iyasenai kizu nante nai

risuku ga aru kara koso aisuruhodo ni setsunai no kana

sonna ni waruku wa nai

(So baby wait and see. There's no such thing as a wound that won't heal.

It's surely because there's risk involved that it hurts like love... perhaps.

It's not that bad.)

dokoka tooku e nigetara raku ni naru no kana

sonna wake nai yo ne

doko ni itatte watashi wa watashi nandakara

(Maybe it would be easier if I fled to somewhere far away. But that wouldn't make sense, because no matter where I go I'm still me.)

kii ga takasugirunara sagetemo ii yo

uta wa kawaranai tsuyosa motteru

nayami nante hitotsu no tsuukaten

ookisugiru buresuretto no you ni sururi

(If the key is too high, it's ok to lower it.

The song has the strength not to change.

Distress is only one passing point.

Like a bracelet that's too big, things will slide into place.)

Don't believe until you see all there is to see...

(Don't believe until you see all there is to see...)"

The girls sang with all their heart again and still didn't hesitate with the starting of the next song. _'Addicted To You (Up-In-Heaven-Mix)'_.

"Betsu ni au hitsuyou nante nai

Shinakya ikenai koto takusan arushi

Mainichi hanasu hitsuyou nante nai

Denwa daikasan de meiwaku shiterun da

(I don't especially need to see you

Besides, there are plenty of things to do

I really don't need to talk to you everyday

My phone bills are piling up)

Kawaranai aijou nante nai

Fuan ga aru kara tsuyoku narushi

Futari no koto dare ni mo iwanai

Kodomo janain dakara

(Unchanging love doesn't exist

Besides, you become stronger when you're uneasy

I won't tell anyone about our relationship

I'm not a child)

Doko made mo tsuzuku michi janai

Dattara hoka wo erabeba ii noni

(There's no road leading to eternity

And if there was, I wouldn't mind taking another)

Waraeru hanashi

Kizutsukurarete mo I'm back for more

Kimi ni addicted ka mo

Aenai kara tte

Shinu wake janaishi

Otagai no jijou wakatteru

(Laughable talk

And even if I get hurt I'm back for more

I might be addicted to you

Just because I can't see you

Doesn't mean it's the end of the world

We know each other's situation)

Dakedo sore ja kurushikute

Mainichi aitakute

Kono kimochi dou sureba ii no

Ima otona ni naritakute

Ikinari narenakute

Oh baby (oh baby)

Kimi ni addicted ka mo

(But that's so frustrating

I want to see you everyday

What can I do about these feelings?

I want to be an adult right now

But I can't so suddenly, oh baby

I might be addicted to you)

Moto meau riyuu nante nai

KIREI koto mo hitsuyou sa

Rusuten ni natteru yonaka

MESSAGE kiki ni ichido katetai

(There's no reason to want each other

We need to keep everything in order

When I turn on the answering machine in the middle of night

I hear your message, and want to call you back)

I'm in love with you

I know you want me too

Ienai kara iwanain janai

(I'm in love with you

I know you want me too

I suppose I don't speak it

because I can't)

Nakeru SUTOORII

Utagawareru tabi ni I love you more

Kimi ni addicted ka mo

Mawari no minna mo

Iiwake wa niteru

Riyuu wa hitsuyou datte omotteru

(Weepy story

Every time I doubt you, I love you more

I might be addicted to you

Everyone has similar excuses

I think they just need a reason)

Dakedo sore ja kurushikute

Mainichi aitakute

Kono kimochi dou sureba ii no

Ima otona ni naritakute

Ikinari narenakute

Oh baby (oh baby)

Kimi ni addicted ka mo

(But that's so frustrating

I want to see you everyday

Can I inform you of these feelings?

More than kissing, I want you to hold me

And don't let go so suddenly, oh baby

I might be addicted to you)

Aenai hi no koishisa mo

Soba ni iru aishisa mo

Onaji kurai KUSE ni narun da

KISU yori dakishimete

Ikinari yamenaide

Oh baby (oh baby)

(My longing for you on days we can't meet

And my love for you when I'm by your side

Have both become equally part of my habits

More than kissing, I want you to hold me

And don't let go so suddenly, oh baby)

Dakedo sore ja kurushikute

Mainichi aitakute

Kono kimochi dou sureba ii no

Ima otona ni naritakute

Ikinari narenakute

Oh baby (oh baby)

Kimi ni addicted ka mo

(But that's so frustrating

I want to see you everyday

What can I do about these feelings?

I want to be an adult right now

But I can't so suddenly, oh baby

I might be addicted to you)

KISU yori dakishimete

Ikinari yamenaide

Oh baby (oh baby)

I think I'm addicted to you

(More than kissing, I want you to hold me

And don't let go so suddenly, oh baby

I think I'm addicted to you)"

This song ended and the crowd finally got to clap. The girls smiled and laughed.

"Now, it's time to present to you our newest singles!" A announced.

"They're not even out yet..." the others said while sweat dropping.

An unknown beat to the crowd began to play. This single is _'PEACH'_.

"taiyou SANSAN moriagaru kotoshi wa utaitai

kibun RUNRUN nomitai houdai waraitai

(Oh what a bright day

On this exciting year, I wanna sing

Oh what a good feeling

I wanna laugh as much as I can drink)

yureru yureru kokoro ni dokidoki shitai naa...

sore mo sou kana, rakuen

aa, aa, aa... natsu da nee!!!

(Moved by the excitement

I wanna feel my heart pound

Either that or be in paradise

AhAhAh

So this is summer)

PEACH!! hikkurikaeru ai no MA-KU

itten de fuantei dakara sugu itten suru

dakedo kaeshite miseru yo

PEACH!! hikkurikaeru ai no MA-KU

nanbai mono PAWA- ga hitsuyou

ganbatte miseru yo aishichau kara

(Peach! The shape of an upside-down heart

It's a little shaky with one point

So I'll flip it around

And return it to you

Peach! The shape of an upside-down heart

Therefore it's necessary for more power

But I'll do my best

For I'll fall in love with you)

yuu'utsu ni BAIBAI sonna hima wa nai mottainai

dappi de BAIBAI ii tokoro mitara CHANSU desho

(Say goodbye to depression

I don't have the time, it's a waste

With a molting goodbye

Search out for a good chance)

hitamukisa ga daiji ne wasureta ano hi

itsu no ma ni oboreta n' da?

aa, aa, aa... juku shimasu!!

(Earnestness is important

The day I had forgotten it

I suddenly realized I was in trouble

AhAhAh

But I'll learn)

PEACH!!? oshiri darake no yuuwaku

sukoshi kurai shinpai shita tte ii ja nai,

shinjiteru kedo

PEACH!!? oshiri ga hoshikereba ageru wa

shigekiteki na yoru to iyashi no asa youi suru ne

(Peach! The delicious temptation

It's okay to worry a little

Though I trust you

Peach! If you want, you can have it

The thrilling night and the therapeutic morning)

suikonda naka ni mazatteta akuma to tenshi

osedo osedo hiki moto ni kaeshitara HAI TACCHI

(In this mixture of devil and angel

I slowly, slowly moved away

After returning it to the right place

High touch!)

PEACH!!? nanigoto mo BARANSU otagai MAI PE-SU

RIZUMU ni awasete JANPU! JANPU!

PEACH!!? yappa issho ni iyou yo iru beki da yo

kigen nao shite tanoshi mou yo kono natsu wo

(Peach! Everything will balance

We're at the same pace

Together, following the rhythm

Jump! Jump!

Peach! Let's be together

It's best to stick together

Let's swallow our sadness and have a blast in the summer)

PEACH!!? hikkurikaeru ai no MA-KU

nanbai mono PAWA- ga hitsuyou

ganbatte miseru yo aishichau karax3

(Peach! The shape of an upside-down heart

Therefore it's necessary for more power

But I'll do my best

For I'll fall in love with you

I'll fall in love with you

I'll fall in love with you)

PEACH

PEACH

PEACE!

(PEACH

PEACH

PEACE!)"

Everyone liked the song and cheered after the girls finished. Then the last song started._ 'Planetarium'_.

"Saigono piece!" Z yelled.

"This is a Z special." R informed just before the start of the song.

"Yuuzukuyo kaodasu kieteku kodomo no koe

Tooku tooku kono sora no dokoka ni kimi wa irundarou

Natsu no owari ni futari de nuke dashita kono kouen de mitsuketa

Ano seiza nandaka oboeteru?

(The moonlight evening shows its face and the voices of the children disappear

Somewhere far far off in the sky, you're probably out there

We snuck away into the end of summer and we found this park

Do you remember what that constellation was?)

Aenakutemo kioku wo tadotte onaji shiawase wo mitainda

Ano kaori to tomoni hanabi ga patto hiraku

(Even if we can't be together I want to follow my memories and see the same happiness as you do The fireworks burst in a flash, together with that scent)

Ikitaiyo kimi no tokoro e imasugu kakedashite ikitai yo

Makkura de nanimo mienai kowakutemo daijoubu

Kazoe kirenai hoshizora ga imamo zutto kokoni arundayo

Nakanaiyo mukashi kimi to mita kireina sora datta kara

(I want to go where you are, I want to run off right now

You can't see anything in the pitch darkness, it's alright to be scared

The starry sky with countless amounts of stars is always going to be right here, even now

I won't cry, because a long time ago, I saw a beautiful sky with you)

Ano michi made hibiku kutsu no oto ga mimi ni nokoru

Ookina jibun no kage wo mitsumete omounodeshou

Chittomo kawaranai hazu nanoni setsunai kimochi fukurande ku

Donnani omottatte kimi wa mou inai

(The sound of shoes echoing out on that road is still left in my ears

Staring at my large shadow, I wonder if you still think about me

Even though the sky shouldn't have changed at all, sad feelings swell in me

No matter what I feel, you're not here anymore)

Ikitai yo kimi no sobani chiisakutemo chiisakutemo

Ichiban ni kimi ga sukidayo tsuyoku irareru

Negai wo nagareboshi ni sotto tonaete mitakeredo

Nakanai yo todoku darou kirei na sorani

(I want to go to your side, even if just for a little while

I love you most of all, it's stayed a strong feeling

I tried silently wishing on a shooting star

But I won't cry, the wish will go through, into the beautiful sky)

Aenakutemo kioku wo tadotte onaji shiawase wo misetainda

Ano kaori to tomoni hanabi ga patto hiraku

(Even if we can't be together I want to follow my memories and see the same happiness as you do The fireworks burst in a flash, together with that scent)

Ikitaiyo kimino tokoro e chiisana te wo nigiri shimete

Nakitaiyo sorewa sorewa kirei na sora datta

Negai wo nagareboshi ni sotto tonaete mitakeredo

Nakitai yo todokanai omoi wo kono sora ni

(I want to go to where you are, clenching my small hands

I want to cry, it was such a beautiful sky

I tried silently wishing on a shooting star

But I won't cry, the wish will go through, into the beautiful sky...)"

The girls finished this song and bowed. While awaiting for the applauding to cease, Z noticed that she was beginning to cry. She immediately wiped her tears away. As soon as the applauding stopped, they stood upright.

"We have to thank Ms. Kaori Tsukio, for asking us to join you tonight!" A stated.

"Yes, we wouldn't be here if it weren't for her." J agreed to the statement made by A.

"Well, we hope to go on tour soon and have the new singles out as well!" R finished up for the group, noticing Z's tears.

The girls left the room and headed back to change into their party wear. Rika, dark gray pants, black shirt, and black boots. Jeri, short dark green cocktail dress and green high heels. Alice, below the knee length aqua blue dress, with dark blue 1 inch heels. Zoe, long brown dress, and navy boots (far more detailed pictures in my gallery on akizakura9. The girls charged back to the room. As soon as they entered, the guys ambushed them with questions. Zoe was also in the mix unintentionally. Kouji spotted her as she was about to walk away. He realized who she was. He grabbed her wrist.

"Huh?" Zoe was confused and looked back. Her eyes widened at the sight of Kouji.

"Zoe..." Kouji only muttered this before pulling her close for a hug. She blushed when he pulled her forward.

"Kouji..." she whispered before he let her go and walked with her to her table with her friend Lacey, who was sitting with Aimi and Kisuke.

"Zoe!" Aimi screamed at the top of her lungs. She immediately got up out of her seat and engulfed her friend in a bear hug.

"Hey, Aimi..." Zoe had almost no air in her lungs.

"Hey, it's been a long time, Zoe." Kisuke smirked at her from his seat. Aimi released her hug and sat back down, motioning Zoe to sit. Kouji too.

"Where were you Zoe!?" Lacey exclaimed, almost like a mother.

"I went to play the slots for a while..." Zoe lied to her friend.

"Hopeless..." Lacey muttered and lightened up.

"Zoe, you should've heard those girls of _The Crystal Crosses_! Their new singles are great!" Aimi squealed with stars in her eyes.

"I bet, they're amazing." Zoe smiled.

"Well..." Aimi looked around the table. She saw that Kouji kept his sights on Zoe and Zoe only. "Kisuke, why don't you go talk to Akio? Lacey, we'll get to know each other better..." Aimi got up and the other two did as well. She grabbed their arms and headed away from the table. "Give those two some time alone." she whispered in their ears and they nodded.

Kouji and Zoe are at the table alone. Zoe didn't know what to say and neither did Kouji. This is where people think about things for a little bit... _'What should I say to her!? She's been gone for so long... Yeah, I missed her, so what! That's what friends do, miss their friends when they're away.'_ Kouji thought.

'_Yeah, but! Did you miss her just because she was gone? Or because you couldn't do anything to stop her from leaving and probably could have convinced her parents that she could stay with you?'_ His conscience came into the picture, putting his heart's feelings and his mind's words together, challenging him to figure out which was his real thoughts of the girl he's known for so long.

'_I...' _he doesn't really know at the moment.

'_You know? He hasn't really changed, if you look at him right. I mean, I've seen enough pictures of him the past year, but why do I feel like this when he's near? Is it...? Could he.. Or maybe it's my heart...'_ she is closer to the answer than he is apparently.

'_I... don't know if I should love her like I do...'_ he admitted in his mind. _'She might not feel the same thing I feel when I'm with her...'_ maybe he is closer to the answer than you thought...

'_I have to say something! This isn't the kind of atmosphere we used to have! It's changed... I've...'_ Zoe is close, so close. _'I've really fallen for him now, haven't I?'_ she asked herself.

'_Yep! And you have to say something! Or you might not see him ever again!'_ her conscience yelled at her.

'_That's right! I'm living in the moment! I should say it right now!'_ Zoe readied herself for confrontation.

'_I guess... The right word for it would be... Lo-'_ Zoe cleared her throat, causing him to loose his train of thought.

"Kouji, I've loved you since High School!" she admitted. "There, I said it..." she looked away from him. His eyes were wide with shock. Kouichi, tables away, saw this whole scene playing out. He smiled the whole time.

"... Is this... A dream?" Kouji asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, I guess it seems that way huh?" she turned back to him with a nervous smile on her face and her eyes closed.

"Because... I wouldn't want it to end." he said, closing his eyes.

"Wow, really? That's... interesting. I guess, you like to have the friendship between us right?" Zoe kept babbling on.

"You talk to much, as usual." Kouji sighed, getting up with his eyes still closed. He stopped in front of her and opened his eyes.

"I guess..." Zoe laughed, sweat dropping.

"Actions speak louder than words huh?" Kouji questioned, no one in particular, and opened his eyes to meet Zoe's confused emeralds. He stared at her beautiful eyes as if entranced.

"Wha...?" Zoe is clearly confused at his question. "Why did you...?"

Kouji, not knowing what is coming over him, suddenly grabbed Zoe's chin gently and lifted her closer to him. Her eyes widened in surprise. He closed his eyes again and their lips made contact. A sweet, gentle first kiss. At first, Zoe's eyes were wide, then she relaxed and eventually her eyes closed. And she kissed him back. For some reason, she felt safe.

They parted and opened their eyes. He had a sweet smile on his face. "So that's what you meant..." Zoe, realizing, he was actually intending to tell her something when asked the question before.

"Yeah, was that loud enough? Or do I need to repeat myself?" Kouji asked sarcastically. Zoe just giggled.

"I heard you, but I wouldn't mind if you did repeat yourself at least once..." Zoe, anxious for that taste of his lips, was trying to get him to kiss her again. And it worked. This time, she stood up out of her chair and he held her tight in an embrace. She felt even safer that time.

After this, Zoe and Kouji got together, but weren't officially together yet. Zoe had to send her friend back to Italy, which was a tearful goodbye. But, her lone wolf knight helped her through it. About half a year later, they became official. Everyone was happy to see Kouji with a girlfriend. And even happier that his girlfriend was Zoe. After the girls released their singles_ 'PEACH'_ and _'Planetarium'_, they revealed their faces in the videos, but still didn't release their full names. Just initials. They told the guys that they were _The Crystal Crosses_ but they absolutely had to keep it a secret.

The proceeding year, Takato proposed to Jeri in January. And Henry asked Alice to be his bride around July. Kisuke too, asked Aimi if she would marry him. After a squealing _'YES!'_, they immediately started on preparations. The next year after that, Rika was proposed to by Ryo, and she actually cried for the first time about a boy since she was really young. That was around March. Later that year, Takato and Jeri were wed, Alice and Henry became husband and wife, as well as Kisuke and Aimi, who was extremely. The three couples were away on their honeymoons when Takuya proposed to Zena. She was extremely happy with his timing, because she was hoping he would ask soon.

The following year was a fateful one indeed. The girls were on tour for their newest album, in Kyoto. Unfortunately, Ryo, Henry, and Takato were away on business trips. So Kouji was the only one who could come with them. While Z was in the middle of performing_ 'Planetarium'_, the sing she wrote for him, he came out onto the stage. This was broadcasted nationwide, mind you. The girls all stopped, surprised he even came out in the first place. He walked up to her, causing the music to continue, but her to stop. And he did the unexpected. He knelt down in front of her. The others squealed in delight. The fans squealed in excitement.

"Z..." he started, her almost in tears. "Will you marry me?" he asked her in the middle of her performance. Zena was there too, watching from back stage. She almost cried too.

"Kouji..." Zoe teared up, streams rolling down her cheeks already. "Of course I will!"

And the crowd went wild. At home, Kouichi was rooting for his brother. J.P., of course he still likes Zoe, even to this day, cried. Matt and Sora got together, and were watching the show as well. Matt was happy for Kouji and Sora was just happy. Tai had a new girlfriend, and watched as Kouji proposed publicly to a celebrity. Aimi was also happy for Kouji. Mimi was in America.

After that, Kouji and Zoe got married the next year in May, close to Zoe's birthday. Later that year, Zena and Jeri found out that they were pregnant. So Zena had to take some time off work as well as Jeri. _The Crystal Crosses_ went on a hiatus. At the very end of the year, Alice too found out that she was pregnant. So, knowing that they all would probably have children, decided to disband The Crystal Crosses. A few years later, Zoe and Rika got pregnant as well.

Jeri and Takato ended up having twin boys. Alice and Henry now have three kids, one girl, two boys. Takuya and Zena have two sets of twins, two boys and two girls. Rika and Ryo had one child, which was the only amount Rika agreed upon. They had a boy. Kisuke and Aimi had three kids as well, two girls and one boy. Kouichi eventually found himself a girlfriend. Zoe and Kouji have one child as well, one little baby girl, whom they cherish.

The end.

Yep, yep! That's the end! It's kind of sweet huh? Then again, I wrote this really late at night so yeah. Maybe not as sweet as I wanted but hey! At least it's finished. Well, it's 6:40 a.m., the exact finish time. The songs... The first song I used was _'Anna Ni Issho Datta No Ni'_ which I mentioned in the previous chapter that I don't own this song. The second song I used was _'Wait & See RISK'_ by _Utada Hikaru_, from her album _'Distance'_. I do not own Utada Hikaru but I do own a copy of that cd (Yes, the Japanese one, from Japan, really!). The third song was also one by _Utada Hikaru_ off her album _'Distance'_, _'Addicted To You (Up-In-Heaven-Mix)'_. The fourth song I used is a new song from _Otsuka Ai _called _'PEACH!'_ and is used as the ending theme for the Japanese drama, or dorama, _'Hanazakari no Kimitachi E'_ (For You In Full Bloom). If you like Ouran Host Club, it's a good one to watch. It's based off the manga _'Hana-Kimi'_, and also has a Taiwanese counterpart, though the Taiwanese version is more based on the manga, but the Japanese one is hilarious. All of the episodes can be found on  There are twelve episodes in total. The last song I used is also by _Otsuka Ai_ and is a little older. It's the ending theme for the Japanese drama, or dorama, _'Hana Yori Dango'_ based off the manga and anime series, _'Boys Over Flowers'_, as it's called in America. No, I do not own any of the Tekken games or Death By Degrees. I just like the outfits and figured it would be fun to use them. Let me know what you think, If you want to that is. Hee!

Sayonara and oyasuminasai.


End file.
